A programmable logic device is a semiconductor apparatus whose logic constitution can be programmed. In relation to programmable logic devices, there is known a technique capable of compensating for a portion where an operational defect has occurred. Programmable logic devices that can perform the compensation are desired to reduce the circuit scale and improve the processing performance.